Not Worth It
by RoseScor90
Summary: Victoire always makes the same mistake, and teddy is always there to pick up the pieces. Why? R&R! Rated T for paranoia!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Written for the Song of the day thread in the next gen fanatics forum!

Song: _**F*cking Perfect**_** by P!nk**

Prompts: **cracking, doll, jigsaw puzzles**

Pairing: **TeddyVictoire**

**Hope you like it!**

He finds her in the middle of a dark corridor at the Borrow, crying her eyes out. Teddy sighed, all hadn't been well like she had hoped. He knew things were going to remain much the same way for the rest of his, and her, life. She'd find a new guy to crush on, get him to some how date her, and cry her eyes out when things didn't work out. Even after five years, she didn't get it that boys were more attracted to her veela beauty than her meek character. And Teddy knew she wouldn't get it even after fifty years.

Walking slowly to her, he sat beside her, leaning on the wall. She did not look up immediately but when she did, her eyes were angry, an unusual occurrence in itself. She was always broken after being dumped, never angry or even remotely composed. But now, her eyes were glaring straight at him when she demanded.

"You will not give me the I-told-you-so talk" Teddy shook his head in acceptance, and she sighed, all her defiance cracking in that one motion. She leaned her head on his shoulder and his hands came around her shoulder in an absent move. He knew the routine by now and wasn't alarmed or even remotely disturbed when the floodgates opened.

He just held her closer, trying to offer his silent comfort and support. He had run out of soothing words after three years. He could only think up ways to hurt the guy who had made Victoire, _his Vicky_ weep, when he remembered that all her trouble had been of her own making. Not that that would stop him but technically speaking, he knew he was needed to be more a friend now than a protector. That would come later.

Looking down at her, Teddy felt, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, a surge of protectiveness and overwhelming affection which made him feel inexplicably warm. She had always had that effect on him and it had taken him too many years to figure out that what he felt was called love. But of course, he'd never say anything about it to her. No one except him and Lily, his god-sister knew about it and Teddy knew he could trust Lily with his life. Or the love of his life, in this case.

She was finished with the tears now and was rapidly moving into the self pity stage, something he hated worse than the tears. It was bad that she shed so many undeserving tears for such a douche, what was even worse was that she actually thought she wasn't worth it.

"What did I do wrong, Ted? Why do all my dates end up with me crying on the floor and you comforting me when you'd rather be doing something you actually like?" she asked, lifting her doe eyes to him. He felt like the breath was knocked out of him, seeing the pain and anguish in them.

"Who said I didn't want to be with you?"

"Don't humor me, Teddy. No one likes me. They think I'm some kind of doll. Nice to look at from outside the shop window, but never good enough to look any closer." Her eyes were pleading with him to contradict her, and he had no trouble doing so.

"Then they're just bastards who don't deserve to date someone as wonderful as you" she laughed cynically, clearly not convinced.

"I think it's a curse, the veela blood. I mean, I'd have found a moderate boyfriend by now if I had been normal"

"Dominique seems to have faired well enough" Teddy replied, but her laughter remained mocking.

"It's funny. My younger sister is going to get married and I'm yet to find a date who'll stay with me for more than a month"

"Some people just find love late, Victoire. That doesn't mean they have to be unhappy till that"

"But how do you expect me to be _happy_ when all I want is to crawl under a rock and just die? Admit it Eddy, I'm just not worth it"

"Victoire Molly Weasley! You _will not_ think of yourself any less just because some idiot said so. Do you understand?" she nodded mutely at his rebuke. Who wouldn't want to be with a woman this beautiful, inside out? If only she'd pay him atleast half the attention she pays her 'boyfriends', she'd see just how much she meant to him.

"Do you think I'm any good, Teddy?" she asks, melting him with her lost expression.

"Of course you are Vic. Now come on, we have better things to do than mope around, right? Like finding a new boyfriend? How about that Smith guy? He seemed pretty interested in you the other day…"

"Ew! No way!"

"How about Finter?"

"I already dated him and dumped him in sixth year. Keep track Teddy!"

The day continued like any other, and ended like any other, with a piece of the jigsaw puzzle still missing.

A/n: Review please!


End file.
